Tan cercano a lo lejano
by Mato Tomato
Summary: Es la historia de Sasuke, quién se ha enamorado de Naruto, pero Naruto se ha enamorado del hermano mayor de éste, Itachi. Sasuke debe hacer que Naruto se enamore de él antes de que Itachi sepa.Ojal'a y dejaran m'as reviews ;w;
1. Chapter 1

…_Tan cercano a lo lejano…_

***POV Sasuke***

No entiendo, como ella es agradada por todos, y más por Naruto, yo estoy aquí escribiendo, mientras que ella y Naruto piensan en coas, se abrazan, se quieren.

Naruto ama a esa niña, yo nunca podría tener oportunidad, solo somos amigos, sólo eso y aun así, yo soy un amigo distante, pero nunca me importó. No él. No me presta atención, a veces me mira, lo miro y sonrío solo eso…

No se molesta en hablarme… entonces, ¿qué soy de él? No se acercará a mí, no hará contacto conmigo, solo quiere a esa niña. La abraza, la besa, la quiere, habla con ella, está pegado a ella. ¡La adora!

No es justo ya que yo lo quiero…


	2. Chapter 2

…_**Tan cercano a lo lejano…**_

***POV Naruto***

Él, Sasuke es mi mejor amigo, aunque es callado… Estoy seguro de que cuando le necesite, estará ahí para mí.

Ella es tan hermosa, la amo. Lástima que ella sólo me ve como un amigo no importa el ya haber sido algo.

Este último año Sasuke y yo nos hemos distanciado. Pero, ¡no importa! ¡Sasuke y yo siempre seremos amigos! No importa que pase…

Ella y yo estamos tan cerca pero tan lejos…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Tan cercano a lo lejano**_

*POV NARUTO*

''Hoy estábamos Sasuke y yo en el salón, él sentado sobre el escritorio y yo sobre la silla, cuando besó mi nariz y luego mi barbilla, de manera insegura y lenta. Entonces se pasó a mis labios y nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar explorando la cavidad del otro.

Estoy confundido, sólo somos amigos, y él nunca me insinuado nada. Creo que debo guardar mi distancia por un tiempo, sólo hasta aclarar mi mente. ''

*POV SASUKE*

''Hoy besé a Naruto, pensé que me odiaría y me empujaría, pero veo que ni siquiera se ha resistido.

Es que él me vuelve loco, me hace alucinar. Su cuerpo bien formado, sus brazos con ligera musculatura, su abdomen y cada uno de sus abdominales. Esos cabellos rubios y sus ojos tan azules, todo él me encanta.

Quisiera ver su rostro mientras gritara mi nombre, llorando y gimiendo de placer. ''


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tan cercano a lo lejano Pt. IV**_

***POV SASUKE***

''Hoy mi hermano Itachi, fue a recogerme a la escuela, es la primera vez que lo hace, por lo que todos estaban impresionado por su ''belleza''.

Me dijo: _**Sasuke preséntame a tus amigos. **_Le presenté a Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru incluso a Gaara. Al parecer a Naruto le dio pena y más al rato confesó que le gustaba Itachi, ¡maldición!

Naruto, a la hora de las presentaciones, le dijo a Sakura _**''Dile que soy Naruto''**_, al parecer no se había percatado Itachi de que Naruto se encontraba en el grupo, y Sakura presentó a Naruto con Itachi.

***POV NARUTO***

Oh! Me eh enamorado del hermano de Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tan Cercano a Lo Lejano Pt. V**

***POV SASUKE***

''Hay días que Naruto perece evitarme, hay otros en los que platicamos y bromeo acerca de que le gusta mi hermano. Pero realmente estoy harto, todo lo que hace es tan confuso. Hay días en los que me abraza y me susurra al oído cosas extrañas, y hay otros días en los que se va con esa chica y platican, él se sienta en las piernas de esa niña delgada y de cabellos rosados. Qué me queda más que mirarles con odio.

¿Por qué diablos juega conmigo? ¡Estoy siendo un idiota! Estoy tan harto, intento decir que no me importa, no me interesa lo que él haga, en lo más mínimos, pero maldición porque si me hace daño…''

***POV NARUTO***

'' ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué hago esto? No siento por Sasuke nada parecido al amor ni a un gusto romántico, ni siquiera sexual, aun así… me siento obligado a tenerle cerca, a abrazarle y a susurrarle, a veces lo hago de juego, tengo mucha confianza en él.

Eh visto cómo me mira cuando estoy con ella, me ve con odio con celos y me ¿lastima? Luego bromea del hecho de que me gusta su hermano mayor, y parece tomarlo con mucha tranquilidad, pero no me parece que sea así, o tal vez si, cómo voy a saber, mejor cierro la boca. Prefiero aparentar que no sé de nada de lo que siente.''


	6. Chapter 6

_**Tan Cercano a Lo Lejano Pt. VI**_

***POV SASUKE***

''Hoy se acercó Naruto a mí, con lágrimas en los ojos. Me rodeó con los brazos y hundió su cabeza en mi pecho. Completé el abrazo, no sabía que pasaba pero intenté ser recíproco. Tomé la punta de su barbilla, planté un beso en sus labios resecos. Intensificó el beso, subiendo los brazos a mis hombros rodeándome otra vez. ''

***POV NARUTO***

''Me confesé al hermano mayor de Sasuke, me rechazó, y me dijo que estaba con alguien más y que no es gay. Sakura, Hinata (si, la acosadora que da miedo) e Itachi me han rechazado. Estoy tan harto. No puedo evitar el llanto.

Decidí buscar consuelo en Sasuke, no pude parar de llorar. Le abrasé y enterré mi rostro en su pecho, me sentía mal. Me tomó de la barbilla y me besó ligeramente, tal vez le ansié un poco o tal vez quise desquitarme, pero intensifiqué el beso tanto como pude, Sasuke se dejó llevar. Le quise aclarar después, que fui un idiota por hacer eso, pero desapareció. ''

***POV ITACHI***

''Hoy fui a ver a Deidara, me gritó desde la ventana: _**'' Siempre en el momento menos indicado, estoy haciendo algunas cosas importantes con Sasori. ¡Y no te incluyen!''**_

Decidí esperar en la sala, el muy bastardo tardó casi una hora en bajar, me dijo: _**'' ¿Qué quieres?''**_ Le dije: _**''Ese tal Naruto, un chiquillo del salón de Sasuke me confesó que le gusto, le dije que estoy saliendo que estoy saliendo con alguien más. '' **_Me respondió con tono burlón: _**'' ¿Y con quién le dijiste que estabas saliendo? ¡No me digas que yo, porque yo tengo a Sasori!'**_'. Le tranquilicé: _**''No, tenía pensado decir Sakura pero parecería pedófilo, así que dije H-Hinata, y terminé pareciendo más pedófilo, su papá me persiguió hasta la esquina. ¡Ese Naruto no cierra la boca!''.**_

Le pude haber dicho que a mí también me gustaba, pero sé que Naruto es de Sasuke o pronto lo será. ''

***Notas de la autora: Pues esta vez decidí agregar a Itachi, pero no siempre saldrá, intento hacerlo más largo desde que me dijeron que era muy corto, pero no quiero llenar de puro relleno mal redactado. Um ojalá y dejen reviews para saber si realmente lo hago tan mal. ;w; E intento actualizar más rápido, después de todo últimamente tengo más tiempo. :D***

***Edit: Pues reescribí el capítulo porque me dijeron que está un poco confuso, lo volví a leer y me di cuenta que es cierto D: Gracias por decirme…**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Tan cercano a lo lejano **_

_**Capítulo VII**_

***POV SASUKE***

''Me siento decaído, Naruto recién está interesado en Kiba. Al parecer a Naruto le gusta este chico de cabellos café. Kiba me confesó que le gusta Naruto, pero ninguno de los dos se ha declarado al otro.

Decidí juntarlos, nada mejor que ver a mi kitsune feliz. ''

***POV NARUTO***

''Sasuke me dijo que a Kiba le gusto, me alegro porque a mí también me gusta.

Últimamente me junto mucho con Kiba, tenemos mucho en común, ¡hasta me dejó tocarle los abdominales!

Voy corriendo hacia Sasuke y le eh contado todo lo que Kiba y yo hemos platicado y hecho, Sasuke me sonríe con mucho entusiasmo, me dice que está muy feliz de que pronto conseguiré novio. ''

***POV SASUKE***

''Cada vez que Naruto me cuenta de Kiba, que si _**''a ambos nos gusta el ramen''**_ o _**''a ambos nos gustan los perros''**_ o '_**'me dejó tocarle los abdominales''**_, siento un golpe profundo en el pecho, mis ojos intentan llorar, pero forzó la mejor de mis sonrisas y digo: _**''ves, son el uno para el otro. ''**_

Pero yo quisiera que Naruto se fijara en mí, que se emocionara al verme.

Me eh estado desahogando con Gaara, quien pacientemente me sonríe y dice que _**''soy muy amable. ''**_

Tal vez así Naruto deje de pensar en Itachi, éste último no le quiere y no vale la pena perder el tiempo. ''

***POV GAARA***

'' Sasuke se sentó junto a mí y susurró: ''ya no puedo seguir así, pero debo hacerlo por la felicidad de mi lindo kitsune. ''. Posó su cabeza en mi hombro y una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, esta misma pasó directo a mi chamarra.

Yo me recosté sobre la mesa y deje que la cabeza de Sasuke descansara del peso que conlleva fingir que todo está bien. ''

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ****PERDÓN SI ESTÁ MUY CORTO, PERO EN POCO TIEMPO SUBIRÉ OTRO CAPÍTULO, ES SÓLO QUE HOY YA NO TENGO TIEMPO, ME TENGO QUE IR. GRACIAS POR LEER, DEJEN REVIEWS. Y PERDÓN SI ESTÁ TODO EN MAYÚSUCLA, LA ESTÚPIDA OLVIDÓ QUITARLAS. ¬¬! **

**-Mato Tomato**


	8. La fiesta

_**Tan cercano a lo lejano CAP. VIII**_

_***POV SASUKE***_

''La niña _rosita fresita _me invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños número 17. Pasaría un sábado en la noche en la fiesta de una niñita tonta con un vestido horrible y llamativo.

Acepté…

Ya en la fiesta me encontré con Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ino, Hinata y Kiba. (Las cosas entre Naruto y Kiba no funcionaron)

A la hora del baile, Shikamaru e Ino salieron a la pista, ambos saben bailar esos ritmos lentos, luego Gaara sacó a Hinata a bailar, Sakura bailó con Kiba, Naruto se volvió hacia mí y me preguntó: _**'' ¿sabes bailar esta?''**_. Le respondí que no, y me invitó a bailarla. Le dije que la próxima después de la próxima, que todavía no me terminaba mi tequila (si te despistas viene el ebrio de Kiba a tomarse tu vaso).

Ya había tomado varios vasos, me sentía mareado y recosté sobre unas sillas (nuestra mesa estaba hasta el fondo como los apestados), estaba recostado sobre Ino, la miré me decía algo acerca de que olía mucho a alcohol, yo tenía una cerveza en la mano. La besé… y la volví a besar. Todos comenzaron a decir que ahora si estaba muy pasado de copas, pero yo no me sentía así.

Naruto vino a hablar conmigo, me dijo que soltara la copa y me sacó a bailar. Le dije que no sabía bailar y sólo me respondió con una sonrisa: _**''yo te enseño''.**_

Estábamos en la pista, me tomó de la mano derecha, su izquierda en mi cintura y mi mano izquierda en su hombro, bailábamos música norteña con pasos muy básicos, pero se me dificultaba mucho lo miré y me preguntó: _**'' ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo vas con Ino?''**_. Le respondí:_** ''estoy**_ _**bien, e Ino eso fue una mensada. Me dejé llevar. ''**_ Me sonrió y mientras bailábamos, nos mirábamos ambos sonriendo a nuestra manera, el baile requería que nuestros rostros estén muy cerca, sentía que en cualquier momento le besaría. Comencé a bajar la cabeza y sonreír tímidamente, sintiendo mí corazón latir fuertemente y verle a los ojos, la manera en que me sonreía y se reía cada vez que yo veía hacia el suelo. Nos movíamos como las olas del mar, me dejaba llevar y se sentía tan agradable.

Por dos segundos me perdí en él, en sus ojos que derrochaban felicidad, aquellos azules ojos que me miraban con el mismo afecto que yo le veía. Lo besé tiernamente, enredó sus brazos por mi cuello, humedecí su labio inferior y me concedió el paso dentro suyo, su lengua quedó aprisionada por la mía, pasé mis manos por sus caderas, él pasó las suyas por mi cabello intensificando el beso.

Nos volvimos a sentar, yo con otro vaso de tequila puro, (todos me miraban raro por tomarlo puro y en un vaso de 600 ml.) y él con una cerveza en la mano.

Estuvimos así por lo menos otros 20 minutos, yo iba por mi decimotercer vaso, cuando le dije a Naruto: _**''Acompáñame''.**_

Ya en el baño (a donde lo llevé y él ni cuenta se dio), corrí el pestillo de la puerta y le besé ferozmente, él continuó el beso, poco a poco nos despojamos de nuestras respectivas camisas, intensificando los besos y esparciéndolos por el cuello y la espalda de mi pequeño.

Lo puse contra la pared, metí mis dedos en su boca, él entendió el mensaje y los lamió hasta que la saliva se derramó por mi mano. Los metí uno por uno en su entrada intentando encontrar su punto más sensible, cuando le escuché gemir y hacer una expresión que me dejó casi congelado, tan congelado que sentía que me quemaba, le penetré de manera dura y firme, tan rápido como un rayo y tan fuerte como el estruendo de un trueno. Seguí de esta manera, tomándole el miembro y moviendo mí mano de arriba hacia abajo hasta que mi pequeño Naruto se vino, pronto llegué al clímax también.

Nos separamos, le besé y después de vestirnos vomité por la ventana (¿qué acaso no estaba en un baño? Idiota…) me sentí muy avergonzado.

Al terminar la fiesta, caminé a casa (me quedaba cerca), dormí largas horas y al despertar alguien gritaba, abrí la ventana y le aventé lo primero que vi, una lámpara, me sentía irritado en exceso, las luces centellaban y no podía siquiera leer así que dediqué mi día entero a dormir y pensar en qué haría al estar frente a frente con Naruto…

***Notas de autora: **_**(si otra vez va a fregar)**_** Pues espero les haya gustado este está más largo y según yo mejor hecho, lo siento es que sigo con dolor de cabeza **_**(hablaba en serio acerca de los trece vasos de tequila y las cuatro cervezas…)**_**. Cualquier duda o sugerencia déjenlo en un lindo u horrible review. Les recuerdo **_**(si no lo dije antes, perdón)**_** que por mis razones **_**(estoy medio loca y han de decir: '' ¡ya deja de poner entre paréntesis, cortas todo el enunciado!'')**_** si no dejan reviews no podré seguir subiendo los capítulos, pero confío en que ustedes son geniales ¡y dejarán muchos muchos reviews!**

_**- MatoTomato **_


	9. Los efectos del alcohol se pasan

_**Tan cercano a lo lejano Cap. IX**_

***POV NARUTO***

'' Me duele la espalda, nunca antes lo había hecho con un chico y siento que ni siquiera me puedo parar, terminé más puerco que una caja de arena de un gato con diarrea.

Ayer fue algo extraño, Sasuke besó a Ino de lengua y todo. Debo admitir que me puse celoso, en esos momentos yo quise estar en el lugar de mi rubia amiga. Fui a hablar con él, le dije: **''Ya deja ese vaso, estás muy ebrio, dicen que Ino se está aprovechando de tu situación, por qué mejor no sales a bailar, sé que no quieres pero necesito que lo hagas. ''**

Se paró refunfuñando, le tomé de la cintura y comenzamos a bailar, hubo algunas miradas curiosas, pero Sasuke me miraba con mucha dulzura, yo le sonreía, él se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza, yo la bajaba también y nuestros ojos volvían a encontrarse. Seguimos bailando, Sasuke torpemente. Yo le veía y no podía evitar sonreír, nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca, peligrosamente cerca.

Sabía que si le besaba, me correspondería, pero no lo haría, no si no lo sentía.

Era imposible, me perdía en sus negros ojos, sus manos blancas como la porcelana, tan frías y yo sentía que ardía. Mis ojos se llenarían de lágrimas en cualquier momento, siempre estoy demasiado confundido. Nos seguimos acercando, y terminé siendo cautivado por sus labios.

Terminó la canción segundos después, y regresamos a nuestros asientos, Sakura me preguntó: **'' ¿ya por fin el sí? ¿Van a ser novios?''**. No le respondí, Sasuke me hizo seguirle al baño, donde cerró la puerta y continuó besándome.

Sabía que no debía, pero se sentía bien, al tiempo que nos besábamos, nos desvestíamos y Sasuke tomó mi miembro en sus manos, me dieron escalofríos.

Después de eso me dio tres dedos, no quise comprender para qué, pero me fue inevitable, los lamí, si iban a ir en mi trasero debían estar muy resbalosos.

Los metió, me dolía el vientre, lo besé intensamente, a último momento me dio miedo, pero ya estaba ahí, los movió de manera circular y arriba y abajo imitando lo que vendría siguiente.

Tomó su miembro y lo metió en mi pequeña entrada (¿suena feo?), sentí cien mil pájaros picándome el ¡ano! (eso sonó peor)

Quería sacarlo, irme corriendo, pero al cabo de unas cuantas penetraciones (yo contra la pared), me corrí ahí mismo, Sasuke se vino dentro de mí, sentí que me quitaba un peso de encima y yo quería… ¡MÁS!

No iré a la escuela el lunes, no quiero ir a la escuela el lunes, no pienso ir a la escuela el lunes ni ¡jamás! No creo que pueda caminar de por sí, ¡me duele el trasero, mis huesitos y todo lo demás!

Espero tener el valor de hablarlo con Sasuke, aunque no sé qué diré. ''


	10. NOTA IMPORTANTE

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE**__**:**_** Ya no voy a continuar este fic, la verdad es que estaba basado en una historia real y esa historia no tiene un buen final, ahora me da recuerdos que me hacen enojar así que prefiero descontinuarlo, aunque pronto subiré otro fic de SasuNaru (ya está terminado) y aunque no es el mejor espero les guste. Lo siento mucho :/**


End file.
